No One has to Know
by beebe20
Summary: Everyone has a dirty little secret. Even the SVU  gang has some pretty big things that they just swept under the mat. So what do they do when all their little secrets get out ?
1. Chapter 1

**No one has to know**

Alex stopped running when she got to the justice building. She hunched over placing her hands on her knees. She was breathing heavily from her usual 2 mile run. Well almost usual she hadn't run this track in at least a month so she was badly out of shape.

She had taken a week off from the precinct because she felt over stressed. She hadn't done anything Monday and Tuesday and decided to spend her time more wisely. As in not watching Lifetime all day and eating hot pockets. So she had decided to go for her morning run.

She had just caught her breath and was headed for her car when she saw Elliot in front of the Justice building. "Elliot?" she called inquisitively.

"What are you doing here?" he asked casually coming over.

"Oh, just a morning run" she shrugged. "How about you?"

Elliot gave a brief up and down of her. She had on a pair of black running shorts and a bright yellow sports bra. That was it. Her tan skin glistened with a slight dew of sweat. Her flat stomach shimmering in the mid morning light. "Oh some weirdo raped some girl and left her here,"

"That's terrible," she said slowly. "Any leads?"

"Nope," he rocked back and forth on his heels. Elliot loved Alex and these last few days without her at the precinct were torture. He wanted her so badly right then and there. His loins were actually tingling. He willed himself to not get stiff. But just seeing her in her clothes, or lack of thereof, was just so …..

"So listen, I'm free later why don't we have lunch?" she said quickly breaking him from his unmentionable thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, of course, definitely," he said it all quickly. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Let me walk you to your car."

Alex was nervous. She was standing in her apartment waiting for the buzzer to go off. She knew Elliot wouldn't be much longer. She walked back into the bathroom to check herself for the hundredth time.

She had thought this through completely. She started with her underwear. She had on a bright red bra with a matching thong. She was wearing tight jeans and a pink blouse. The blouse which in addition to being low cut was also shear. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection. She had also smudged on a dot mango lip-gloss for a little shimmer.

The buzzer to the door went off and she nearly sprinted to intercom.

"Who is it?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Elliot."

She unlocked the door letting him in. She was on the third floor so there was a two minute wait before there was a knock on her door. She opened it immediately. "Come in!" she said cheerily.

Elliot had taken notice of her revealing top the moment she opened the door. "Hi" he mumbled as he came in. He took a seat at the kitchen table where a sushi dinner was laid out.

"Wine?" She asked.

"Sure" he gave a curt nod. She returned to the table with a bottle and two dainty looking glasses. She popped out the cork and poured an ample amount into his glass. She filled her own and took a sip. She closed her eyes and swallowed. She let out a soft "mmm."

Elliot took a swig. It slid down his throat silkily. "Its good" he said still watching her.

She plopped into the seat next to him and separated her chop-sticks. "I wasn't sure about what you liked so I got a sampler," she said with a shrug.

"thanks that was….." Elliot drifted off as he watched her slowly put a California roll onto her mouth. "Thoughtful" he breathed.

"Huh?" she said after swallowing. Elliot snatched his wine from the table and quickly drained his glass.

When they had finished eating Alex reached over him for a fortune cookie. Her chest was exposed so Elliot caught a full on flash of her red bra.

"Someone will do you a favor," she read out loud from the thin slip in the cookie. "What does yours say?"

Elliot was still shocked from the flashing he had just received and wasn't paying attention. "Huh, oh, um…" he fumbled in breaking open the cookie. " Something will soon give you great pleasure."

"Oh?" she said waggling her eyebrows at him.

After cleaning the dishes and trashing the containers the two took a seat on the couch. Elliot still had some time before he had to go back to the precinct. They sat and talked and laughed casually, well that was before; Alex put her hand on Elliot's knee. It caught him off guard but he liked the feel of her hand on his thigh. _Wait,_ he thought_ did she move her hand up? _ "So how's Liv?" she asked in a low voice.

"Goo-"he stopped. Her hand was higher up on his thigh and she was close to his face. "Stop," he said firmly, but he didn't move.

"Why?" she countered. "I know you want to."

"Why would you say that?"

"Don't act like you weren't watching me in my running outfit."

Elliot tensed. How had she noticed?

"It was nothing," he stammered. She leaned closer to him so that her lips were mere centimeters from his.

"Don't fight it," she breathed. Then she kissed him. It was a slow, soft kiss. Elliot didn't stop her instead he kissed her back and soon they were entwined. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She reacted quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips parted as if on cue and the tips of their tongues touched. Elliot's hands move to Alex's shirt and he unbuttoned the top button. He lifted his mouth from hers to kiss her neck.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. He kissed his way down from her neck to her breasts. When her shirt was completely unbuttoned he slipped his hands up it so that they were on her back. She relaxed into his hands as he kissed her chest and stomach.

Alex moved her hand down his chest and unbuckled his belt. She slipped her hand into his pants and rubbed his hard erection. Their lips met again. She rubbed his stiff member in his pants. Elliot moaned as she stroked faster and faster. She pulled it out of his pants so that she had a better grip. Elliot closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Alex continued to jerk him off. She got closer to him and whispered softly into his ear.

"I want you."

Elliot's eyes shot open as he realized what had happened. "I have to get back to work," he said pushing Alex off of him.

"Wait, what?" but he was already up and zipping his pants. He buckled his belt.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this to lLiv, I have to leave," and with that he opened the door and walked right out of it. But for Alex he had run right out of her life.

**Well here is my first story I hope to keep this going please review. And this story is dedicated to Kissthegirl54, I love you Johanna! You're the reason I do this. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**No One has to know pt. 2**

Elliot pulled into the driveway of his spacey old world Victorian house. He sat for a moment reflecting on the day. He let out a heavy sigh. _I'm screwed._ He thought. With Alex like this she might try something at the precinct during work or in the bathroom or some other crazy location. But would that really be so bad? He didn't know. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door. He stepped out of his red Toyota and walked up the coble stone walk way.

When he opened the front door, his wife Olivia was sitting on the couch feeding their daughter Naomi. "Hi honey," she called over her shoulder.

"Hey," he said. He kissed her forehead and kept walking. He was headed for the bedroom and couldn't really look at her anymore.

"Where are you going I cooked" she said.

He turned and swallowed hard, "I'm not hungry," he said slowly," I'll just take a shower and go to bed."

Olivia's face fell as he walked away. She felt bad. What was wrong with her husband? Could she fix it ?

Elliot turned on the water and waited for it to get hot while he stripped. He stepped into the scolding hot water and just stood there. _I want you Alex, _he thought. He closed his eyes and thought again about the feel of her lips on his. He almost regretted stopping his self. _ I mean she wanted to right? She threw herself at me._

His eyes shot open as he felt a hand on his back. Olivia's hands were massaging his neck. Then he felt her cheek on his back. She reached around to touch his…..

He jerked around "What are you doing?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"I-I-I- thought you were stressed," she stammered "I was just trying to calm you down." She crossed her arms around her bare chest. _She must have put the baby down and snuck in here. _She had pressed herself up against the wall of the shower. She had a look on her face that meant she was worried. She bit her lip and Elliot felt bad for how he had treated her.

He sighed for about the hundredth time that night and looked at her." I'm sorry you just scared me and….. I'm sorry," he said in a weary voice.

"Its okay" she said with a shrug. She uncrossed her arms and put them around his neck and pressed her body against him," We could still-"

"No," Elliot said firmly.

"But, I mean we could-"

"_No,"_ Elliot repeated a bit more forcefully.

"Not even just-"

"Will you let me just take my damn shower?" he yelled. Olivia jumped, fear contorting her beautiful features.

"Fine!" she said back. She walked out of the shower grumbling something under her breath. She slammed the shower door behind her.

"UHHHHHHHH!" Elliot exclaimed. He banged his tightly curled fist on the mosaic tile. _ What am I going to do? I love someone other than my wife._


	3. Chapter 3 part I

**Chapter 3; Part 1**

Melinda was sitting at her desk looking at the pictures of the body that had been taken earlier that day. She let out a huff. She couldn't figure out what had happened to this poor girl. It was an obvious rape but the attacker left no sign of DNA. No semen, no skin cells no anything._ Who are you?_

Melinda her a knock on her door and looked up. Fin stood holding two steaming cups of coffee. "I thought I was the only one who stayed up this late," fin said leaning against the door frame. "Coffee?"

He let himself into her office and set down one of the company paper cups. Melinda picked it up and took a sip. " _I _thought I was the only one who put three heaping teaspoons of sugar in my coffee, guess I was wrong."

Fin raised and eyebrow and sat down in one of the chairs in her office. Melinda took another sip of coffee, watching him with a wary eye. For the last two weeks Melinda and fin had been flirting up a storm. Melinda had taken every possible chance to flirt with him. By the way fin was flirting back she knew her efforts weren't a waste.

" I just , I can't figure out whom this bastard-" Melinda looked up to see fin leaning over her desk.

" Do you really wanna talk about this case?" he asked. Melinda looked at his eyes and wasted no time.

She tilted her head in an upward motion. Fin moved his own head until their lips were mere centimeters apart. Melinda blinked and then pressed her lips to his softly. She pulled back and then kissed fin again.

" I've wanted to do that for months," she whispered.

" My place or yours ?" asked Fin.

xXx

**I know this chapter is super short but I promise there will be more to come !**

**Sit tight ok ?**


	4. Chapter 3 part II

**Chapter 3 part 2**

Fin held Melinda's hand as he walked her to her car. When she got to the driver side she turned to face him. He smiled into her shining brown eyes, before pressing his lips to hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper touching the tip of her tongue to his. Fin traced a line of kisses from her lips to her jaw to her ear, "you never answered my question," he whispered.

"About that…" she said pulling away. She leaned against the door of the car and crossed her ankles. "I'm not some one night stand," she said crossing her arms.

"I never thought of you that way anyhow," he said a bit defensively.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't, but," she gave a heavy sigh, "I just, I want a little romance first, ya know?"

"Okay, then," Fin said. He really wanted Melinda but he had to respect her wishes. If she wanted romance he could do romance. I mean a little wine and dine wouldn't be to hard right?

"Okay," he said more firmly this time. "What about Friday night? We could go dancing at this place on 5th avenue."

"Sounds good," she answered with a grin. "Do you want to drive me home?" she jangled the keys to her navy blue Toyota Camry.

When Fin pulled up in front of Melinda's apartment complex he turned off the ignition and turned to face her. "Here we are," he said with a sigh.

"Thank you," Melinda said with a smile. Fin stepped out the car and walked around to the passenger door and opened it for her.

When they reached her front door they hugged for a long time. When they finally pulled away from each other they kissed slowly. A long slow kiss before they pulled away. "Friday ok?" Melinda said coyly.

"Whatever you say Mel." Fin said smiling back.

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Happy last day of school. I dedicate this story as always to Johanna. You've been good this week and I feel bad because you aren't feeling well. Get well soon okay! Love ya doll !**


	5. A Final Word

Hey yall this was my first story and it didn't go too well I'm really sorry that I couldn't finish, I just lost interest. I promise to stay on Fan fiction and Fiction press. Who knows maybe I'll find a story in something new.

Thank you to all my fans and all the viewers if you want more find me on Fictionpress! Same username.

I love yall!

To: Kissthegirl54

I'm sorry I failed you my love, but I promise to keep writing even if it's not for SVU. And _**please**_ give me feedback I _**really**_ value your opinion Love you the Mostest!


End file.
